


In the comfort of the night

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, I just want some jaewoon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, can i consider this as fluff?, day6 short drabbles, jaewoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Series of Day6 drabbles written randomly wheneverNot really sure how this would turn out, but lezzgeddit!.





	In the comfort of the night

**Author's Note:**

> when Day6 gets an early weekend off and decide to have a movie night together.
> 
> Inspired by that video of Day6 chatting with Dingo  
> Dowoon had his head on Jae's leg and was really trying hard not to fall asleep uwu

It was a Friday night and they had the weekends off so all five of them were in the living room for a movie session. Taking this time to just laze around with the comfort of each other. Jae and Sungjin took the couch while Younghyun, Wonpil and Dowoon was on the floor right in front of them. This was just one of the things that they like to do when they get an early weekend, something that don't really use much of their energy and let them just simply enjoy each others company [ _not like they didn't spend hours and hours with one another every other day_ ]

Before the movie session, they all had Ramyeon for dinner _courtesy of Younghyun's request._ Usually, it'll be Dowoon and Wonpil volunteering to cook Ramen while the hyungs clean up the space or get themselves cleaned up [ _I'm eyeing you Younghyun_ ] But today, Jae volunteered himself and Dowoon to make dinner.

-

"But what if hyung burnt the pot because he puts in the egg first?"

"Yah, Wonpil-ah! That was ONE TIME!"

"I mean, he has a point hyung. And that was definitely not the  _only_ time you burnt something"

"I can't believe this is coming from you Sungjin! Have some faith in me."

"I just want my Ramen please"

"Come on, you guys always get kitchen time with Dowoon. Can't I get my kitchen time with Woonie too?"

"I-I'll just be in the kk-kitchen. I go get the stuff ready" Dowoon quickly duck into the kitchen, suddenly feeling warm as his ears quickly turning red.

-

"So, how do you know just how much water you need?"

"Hm? You'd have to estimate it through the number of packet you're cooking" Dowoon mindlessly answer as he cuts some extra ingredients to add in.

"How do you slice them so nicely?"

Dowoon jumped a lil, not expecting Jae to stand so close behind him. He knows Jae is tall, but does he have to hover himself right behind him? He's holding a knife for goodness sake! "It's really nothing that special hyung."

"No way! I've seen how the others cut and it's not like yours. You need to teach me Woonie" 

Now Jae is standing right next to Dowoon, his elbow brushing against Dowoon's. Jae leaned forward so he could see Dowoon's face and gave him a gleamed hopeful plea "Teach me Dowoonie"

Has the water started boiling already? He could feel like the water has started to boil.

-

Dowoon was in the middle between the three, with Younghun on his left and Wonpil on his right. They're all now sitting comfortably in the living room after a hearty, unburnt Dinner. Everyone was concentrating on the screen and as the night gets thicker, Dowoon's eyes get heavier. His body finally feeling the fatigue from all the practices they had over the few weeks. Subconsciously, he rest his head on Jae's knee. A lil bony but the warmth of his leg was comfortable enough for Dowoon to slowly slip into dreamland.  
  
His eyes went wide for a second when he felt something on his head only to realise that Jae has his hand on it, softly running through his hair, massaging it even. It made Dowoon lean into his touch and he wrapped his arms around Jae's leg, cheeks squished up against Jae's lap. Dowoon took a peek to his left and the spot where Younghyun was seating is now empty. He took a peek to his right and saw it was empty too. Did Wonpil & Sungjin went to bed already too? Did he kept Jae out here because he accidentally fell asleep? Why didn't Jae or anyone woke him up?  
  
"Shhh... Don't need to worry Woonie. I wanna finish up this movie. You can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's over" Dowoon shivered a little as Jae leaned over to whisper into his ears.  
  
Still in a half asleep half awake mode, Dowoon sluggishly slide himself up onto the sofa and snuggled into Jae's side. Jae put his long arms over Dowoon's shoulder bringing him closer, accepting the warmth that was provided. Gently he placed a soft kiss onto Dowoon's temple and gave his attention back to the screen in front. In the warm comfort of his hyung, Dowoon fell back into dreamland with lips curved into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know if you did ^^  
> Appreciate your kudos & comment!


End file.
